


The Girl With The Worst Personality Ever

by Anthy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Gyms, Mentions of alcohol, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthy/pseuds/Anthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from both Ymir's and Historia's perspective in alternating chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone's A Little Competitive... Just A Little..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ymir," the woman said suddenly.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "That's my name. What's yours?"
> 
> "People would normally say, "Hey my name is ___. Nice to meet you" y'know. But it's not like I didn't expect that from someone like you," Historia said with disdain. "My name is Krista. Nice to meet you too."

Historia inhaled deeply as soon as she stepped out of the women's locker room. She would never get used to the combination scent of sweat and socks. _Was it this bad when I first came here?_   Her thoughts shifted to the first time she had come to this gym. She'd seen an ad about a 20% off membership offer and came for a tour, though she spent more time sneaking glances at her tour guide than actually paying attention to what the facility had to offer.

 _  
Now, what was his name again..?_ she thought to herself whilst mindlessly gazing towards the water fountain. It was being used by a tall woman whom Historia found impossible to avert her gaze from. The woman who'd interrupted her thoughts rose from the fountain and glanced at her. The moment they made eye contact, Historia's hands turned to jelly, and she dropped both her water bottle and her towel. Her face burned with embarrassment as she quickly picked up her things and sped up the stairs without another look towards the woman.

_  
I totally wasn’t staring at her, was I? Why do I always embarrass myself in public?!_

  
She stepped onto the treadmill in defeat. She only dwelled on the incident for another two minutes before totally forgetting about it. She got over these kind of things quickly as they were not a rare occurrence. After all, her whole life could be compared to an awkward high school dance.

  
Historia began jogging at a fairly comfortable pace until she noticed someone get on the treadmill beside hers. As inconspicuously as she could possibly manage, Historia quickly glanced at the person's screen to see how fast they were running, and by then it was over. It was as if sirens had gone off and a flashing sign with the words "A New Challenger Appears!" descended from the sky. If there was one bad trait to Historia Reiss, it was her tendency to make nearly everything into a competition.

  
She increased her speed to match theirs. _Hah. As if you could beat me,_ she thought to herself while grinning.She looked towards the treadmill screen next to hers again.  
  
  
7 mi/hr.    
  
  
_I was the track star in high school. I can do this_ , she thought to herself as she increased her speed to 7.5 mi/hr.  
  
  
They went on like this, Historia and the stranger, battling to see who could run the fastest for a whole ten minutes until she realized that the treadmill beside her was empty. She turned her head for the first time to face the stranger she'd been competing with and found her lying on the floor clutching onto her right foot.  
  
  
"Oh my god, holy shit are you okay?!" Historia rushed to her aid without hesitation.

  
The woman’s leg was scraped in three different places and bleeding enough to be an issue. Historia pressed her towel onto the woman’s leg to hold off the bleeding. She looked up at the woman to introduce herself and recognized her immediately. Her face began to feel warm again.

   
"Nothing like a bit of competition, right? You win." The woman smirked at her.  
  
  
The woman had honey brown eyes and freckles that looked like they had been splattered at random across her face. She had a mischievous look on her face, and without realizing it, Historia found herself staring again.

  
“That was cute. Earlier when you became flustered by my hotness,” the woman laughed. Historia continued staring at the woman in disbelief, face burning with shame.

  
“Yeah, no, I'm just clumsy,” she replied in an attempt to save herself from embarrassment.  
  
  
“Oh really? Whatever you say blondie,” the woman said, smiling smugly. "Oh, and you'll probably have to help me there. I think I sprained my ankle."  
  
  
"Sure, let's get you to the locker room. We need to clean up your leg," Historia said as she helped the woman up.  
  
  
She didn't like this woman at all, not the stupid smug look on her face or the arrogant attitude she had.  
  
  
_Hotness? As if. AS IF,_ she thought to herself.   
  
  
As soon as they reached the locker room, the two women both groaned in unison at the stench that hit them.  
  
  
"Jesus christ, do the janitors not realize how shitty it smells in here," Historia thought out loud.   
  
  
The woman nodded in agreement. "I'm with you on that. This shit smells worse than my shit after Taco Bell."   
  
  
"Okay. Gross. I did NOT need to know that," Historia said with a disgusted face. She sat the woman down at the nearest bench.  
  
  
The woman simply laughed and said, "Anyway, I'll just go in the shower and wash it off. It's just like a carpet burn. Thanks for helping me though, blondie." She tried to walk towards the showers, but the sight of her limping made Historia feel guilty.

  
"Just wait here I have something that'll be better than a shower. You'll get it infected," she said as she grabbed the woman’s arm and put it back over her shoulders, leading her back to the bench.  
   
  
“Do you seriously think this is anything to me? It doesn't even hurt. I’m not a baby alright. If this happened to someone like you then maybe it'd be right to be worried, but me? Look at me," the woman argued as she flexed her biceps. "These guns aren't here for show, y'know.” The woman looked so satisfied with herself that Historia couldn't help but roll her eyes even though she actually did think the woman had a nice body.  
  
  
“Do you do this to everyone you meet? Talk about your so called "hotness" and flex your muscles? A little narcissistic don't ya think?" Historia paused for a second and glanced at the woman's swollen ankle. "It'll take five minutes tops. At least let me dress your wounds so you don't make a mess of the locker room," she said irritably.   
  
  
“Uh, yes of course. When you look good like me, you gotta flaunt that shit. And sorry, but no. I’m good. Thanks blondie. I'm not a little baby like you,” the woman teased her.  
  
  
Historia became more and more irritated the longer it took to convince the woman to sit still. The smell became unbearable and she could feel her own sweat dripping off her forehead. She cursed herself for being so competitive. If her competitiveness was her worst trait, second to that would have to be her impatience. You can only push her so far.   
  
  
"Okay shut up. Stop calling me blondie. I hate that shit. I'm not a little baby, either. And you know what? I don't care if you don't care about yourself. I'm doing this for me, not you.  I'll be bothered by my guilt the rest of the day okay? So don't think you have to thank me or anything. Just fucking let me help you so I can go home. Please,” she demanded.   
  
  
Her cold tone caught the woman off guard. She shrugged and sat still. Historia dug through her gym bag for the small box of first aid supplies she always brought with her.  
  
  
"Put your leg on the bench," Historia ordered the woman. The woman eyed her steadily with a suspicious smile.

  
"Ymir," the woman said suddenly.

  
"What?"

  
"That's my name. What's yours?"

  
"People would normally say, "Hey my name is ___. Nice to meet you" y'know. But it's not like I didn't expect that from someone like you," Historia said with disdain. "My name is Krista. Nice to meet you too."  
  
  
Ymir laughed again, seemingly unaffected by Historia's scornful attitude towards her. Historia felt her face turn pink, believing that the woman was mocking her. To get back at her, she smacked the adhesive gauze pad onto Ymir’s leg with as much force as she could. The woman jumped a little at the impact.

  
“Ow, I thought you were helping me,” Ymir exclaimed.

  
"I did. Now I'm leaving," Historia said crudely. She hastily packed up her things and was halfway to the exit when she heard Ymir's infamous laugh.   
  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Krista!"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.. how was it? Best thing you've ever read? Worst? Let me know! :)
> 
> This chapter took a while because it was my first attempt and I had to make sure everything sounded right. The whole flustered first meeting was probably really corny, but I decided to just roll with it anyways. I hope it wasn't completely terrible! 
> 
> Please leave me any kind of feedback. I really need it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Punks Can Be Emotional, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her name is Krista," she mumbled finally. Her eyes remained glued to the hardwood floors.
> 
> She felt a warmness in her chest remembering their short encounter. The girl was small, but she left a big impression. One second, she was just a cute girl with a nice ass, and in the next, she was a cold ice princess who would receive everything and anything she demanded. She was interesting. This Krista..

Ymir came home to an empty apartment and a post-it note on the fridge:  
  
  
**_Went out. We'll bring home leftovers._**  
  
  
"What assholes. They didn't wait for me," she muttered as she shook her head and popped a cold beer from the fridge.  She leaned back against the counter, chugging it down in one gulp. It was nice to be home alone like this, but it was nicer to have her roommates in the living room arguing over which channel to watch. She smiled a little at the thought.  
  
  
Ymir walked over to living room, fingers randomly tracing up and down the wall. They were painted a dark beige and decorated with framed pictures of her and the rest of her roommates. She stopped and examined the photos. The oldest picture was one of four young children standing on the front yard of a large building. She remembered the day this photo was taken. The trees had just started blooming flowers again and the sun was out, shining over them brilliantly. She stood wedged between a tall brown-haired boy and a shorter blonde girl. Another boy stood to the edge of the group, arm around the brunette boy's shoulders. They were all smiling brightly as if they had just found the world's greatest treasure. In retrospect, Ymir felt that they did. They found each other. Family.  But she would never admit it. Aloud at least. She showed her affection in the smallest ways, and it was usually only Annie who would catch her small acts of kindness.  
  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of keys jingling at the door followed by a small woman with sleek blonde hair who entered carrying a brown bag. Behind her stood two tall men who were laughing about a horse-faced guy or something.  
  
  
"What'd you guys eat?" Ymir asked. She peeked inside the bag the blonde handed to her.  
  
  
"Burgers. I bought an extra one for you," she said as she walked into the living room. She let herself fall back onto the grey leather couch and switched the television on.     
  
  
"Annie is too nice to you. I told her to just let you have our soggy fries," the shorter of the two men said.   
  
  
"Reiner! You're so mean!" The taller man smacked his arm.  
  
  
"What?! Bert, she ate my sandwich. I even stuck a note with my name on it! She de—" He paused when he saw her swollen ankle and bandaged leg. A smile crept on his face.   
  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Oh come on, Ymir. Since when do you wear bandages? What was it again? That thing you always said?" He looked at Bertholdt for help, but was given a shrug.   
  
  
" 'My scars are symbols of my victories. You never cover up your trophies.' " Annie answered from the living room.  
  
  
It was true. Out of the four of them, it was Ymir who used to get into fights with kids in the neighborhood all the time. Bertholdt never fought. Reiner only fought when someone was bothering Bert, and Annie, well.., Annie never fought unless Ymir asked her too, but when she did, kids would pee their pants before the fight would even start. Whenever Ymir got into a scrap with some of the ol' neighborhood punks, she'd come back with new cuts and bruises everywhere, and even if she was bleeding from her head, she always refused to use any kind of bandaging on them. She used to bragged about all her cuts and bruises, claiming that she could defeat God himself. It was her philosophy as a child, and she still held true to it.   
  
  
"Yeah! That's it! You say the stupidest shit, Ymir. It's your big ego. You think you're some kind of street punk." Reiner shook his head.

  
"I don't _think_ , I _am_ a punk. I mean, look at me," she flexed her arms. Annie snorted loudly from the living room.   
  
  
"Hey Annie! Isn't it true? I am a punk!"   
  
  
"You cried watching a documentary about killer whales," Annie pointed out with a straight face. The boys bursted into laughter.   
  
  
"Oh come on, I was twelve!" Ymir defended herself.  
  
  
"Okay, okay, whatever you say 'street punk'." Reiner finally managed when he recovered from his fit of laughter. "So who is it?"

  
 "Her name is Krista," she mumbled finally. Her eyes remained glued to the hardwood floors.  
  
  
She felt a warmness in her chest remembering their short encounter.  The girl was small, but she left a big impression. One second, she was just a cute girl with a nice ass, and in the next, she was a cold ice princess who would receive everything and anything she demanded. She was interesting...this Kr-is-ta.. she stretched the syllables of the girl's name. It rolled off her tongue nicely. "Krista," she smiled to herself.   
  
  
"It's kind of creepy how you're saying her name over and over again like that, Ymir," Bertholdt said, reminding her she wasn't alone.  
  
  
"Ymir has always been a creep. It's not surprising," Reiner added. He walked into the living room dragging Bertholdt along.  
  
  
She followed them into the room and plopped herself down beside Annie. As usual, she'd been watching a competitive cooking show. It was expected of her. Annie loved to cook. They sat around watching it with her, with Reiner complaining about how gross the food looked sometimes and Ymir talking about how cute the competitors were. Annie would occasionally shush them when they got too loud. After a while, Ymir remembered she had a favor to ask of Reiner.  
  
  
"Yo, Reiner," she said quietly. He grunted in response. "I need a favor. Promise I'll wash the dishes for you for a week if you say yes."   
  
  
He turned to look at her, eyeing her suspiciously. "What's the favor?"  
  
  
"Go on a date with the manager at the gym," she answered. Bertholdt sat up and looked at her, but her eyes remained fixed on Reiner.  
  
  
"What? Why the fuck would I do that?" he protested.    
  
  
"The manager's had his eyes on you for a while now, and I need you to put in a good word for me so it'll help me _at least_ get a chance to work there," she begged him. "Just one date."   
  
  
It was silent for a few seconds until Bertholdt finally spoke. They both gave him their full, undivided attention. After all, he would ultimately decide whether it was okay or not.   
  
  
"It's okay Reiner help her out. She's late on rent anyways."  
  
  
Ymir sighed in relief and shot a look at Reiner, but he remained focused on the taller man.   
  
  
"Bert, come on are you serious? You're okay with this?" He looked at Bertholdt and then at Ymir, in disbelief.   
  
  
"Yeah, Reiner. Do it. I don't want to keep paying her rent," Annie finally chimed in.  
  
  
She made it sound like it was simply because of money, but Ymir could tell by the look on her face that that wasn't all there was to it. Reiner had been with Bertholdt and only Bertholdt. It'd be fun to watch him crack open his shell and interact with not-Bertholdt.  The meathead called her a selfish asshole and all sorts of names, but he eventually agreed. It was a hail mary honestly. She'd been unemployed for two months after getting fired from Survey Corps. She had thought about working as a fitness instructor for a long time and only recently decided to take it seriously. Ymir loved being fit. Working at the gym as a trainer would give her a chance to make a career out of something she loved. Not to mention, she'd get a chance to see Krista again. 

  
Later that night, she laid in bed with her hands behind her head, humming an old lullaby she couldn't remember who or where she'd heard it from. A beautiful lullaby summoned by the thoughts of a girl she had only met a few hours ago. Krista who had a warm smile. Krista who could turn cold with the snap of a finger. She wanted to see her again.   
  
  
"Hey Annie," she whispered.   
  
  
"What," a drowsy voice answered her from across the room.  
  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
  
There was a long moment of silence in which the sounds of the city seemed to leak into their room. It sounded different at night than it did during the day.   
  
  
"No," Annie finally said. "Let me sleep."   
  
  
"Ann—"   
  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ymir."

  
She couldn't help but laugh. Annie wasn't mean. She was just honest. She said whatever she wanted to. Just like Ymir. They did grow up together after all. Ymir turned to her side and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep after deciding she'd find out for herself. She'd find Krista again and see if love was possible for someone like her.  
  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!! I really appreciate it. :)) Sooo.. this chapter was more of a get-to-know-Ymir chapter. I originally wanted to rewrite the previous chapter from Ymir's perspective, but it got very repetitive and boring. I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to that! 
> 
> I know there was no Ymir/Historia interaction in this chapter. I'M SO SORRY. (▰︶︹︺▰) The next chapter will be filled with fluff I promise!! 
> 
> Still, I'm really really reallllly happy I wrote this chapter the way I did! I wanted to let you guys see the affectionate side of Ymir and what she's really like behind all that flexing and bragging haha 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter!! Were you disappointed? Or did you enjoy getting to know Ymir? I hope you did!!


	3. Hot Gym Babe or Nordic Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a name you know," she looked away, hiding the pink flush on her face. "You're like a baby. Ymir the baby. No object permanence. Not that I'm an object, I just stopped existing when you didn't see me because you're like a baby with the memory of a baby and I-" 
> 
> The brunette howled in laughter, cutting her off. "Look Krista, yes I know your name KRISTA. I remember you alright? Chill out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month time skip from previous two chapters. Also beware of grammatical errors and awkward sounding sentences!!! I got lazy with editing.. ha... Enjoy! (Or at least try too. For me? For Ymir and Historia? *slides over cookies*)

Historia had her hand around the door knob, turning it slowly when she heard yelling followed by a loud shattering noise. She sighed and pulled open the door knowing exactly who the main culprit was. At the center of the living room stood an angry brown haired boy, tugging at his own hair so much it seemed like he was trying to yank his whole head off. Below him sat a pile of broken glass.  
  
  
"Eren can you relax? You break something every time you come over," she scolded him upon entering. He didn't pay her any attention.  
  
  
"God fucking damn it! Mikasa, what the fuck!? How?! I don't get it. I don't fucking get it," he screamed, face turning nearly purple.   
  
  
She threw her keys on the kitchen counter, and grabbed a broom and dustpan and tossed them to him. On the center, largest couch sat a pale girl with shoulder-length black hair, while the second couch to the right held a girl with a brown ponytail, with a slightly built guy lying on her lap. He paused the game, and pushed the coffee table away from the mess Eren made.   
  
  
"Historia is right. Eren, it's just a game," the ponytail girl sighed, staring at the broken glass. "That was my favorite cup too."   
  
  
"Sorry.. my brother kind of has a...temper?" The other girl knelt down beside him to help.   
  
  
"I swear you cheated didn't you!? Sasha, you saw that right? What the fuck?" His eyes looked to hers for some sign of agreement, but he received a shrug instead. "Connie? Come on?! You saw it right?"  
  
  
"She wasn't cheating. You just got your ass handed to you," he shook his head. "And you didn't have to break anything."  
  
  
Eren continued mumbling and cursing to himself as he swept up all the broken pieces of glass.   
  
  
"So what did you want to tell us Sasha?" Historia asked, leaning on the sofa. She watched the girl's face lit up and a big smile creep up onto her face. The rest of the crew stopped and stared at Sasha, all waiting for her big announcement.   
  
  
"Okaaay. So you guys know how I do a lot of volunteer work and I set up a lot of charity events, right?" She looked around, making sure she had everyone's attention. They all nodded. "Well, I wanted to set up a charity run to raise money for old St. Maria's Orphanage. They're running out of funding, and you know how special the place is to me. "  
  
  
Connie sat up. "You're really setting up a charity run? Isn't that a lot of work?"  
  
  
Sasha whacked the back of his head, but she nodded anyways. "It won't be if you guys help me."   
  
  
Historia was the first to agree. She knew exactly how important this was to the high-spirited girl. Sasha grew up in the orphanage until her adoptive parents found her. Of course, the others also knew of this, and they all agreed to help her. They spent the rest of the night discussing what roles everyone would play, who would set up the actual run, who would publicize the event, all that good stuff. After about an hour of planning, the boys decided it was time to retire. Connie gave Sasha a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off towards the elevators where Eren stood waiting.   
  
  
"Oh, and hey guys! We all gotta participate too! In the actual race I mean!" Sasha yelled, as the boys stepped into the elevator. She sighed and turned to her roommates. "Do you think they heard me?"   
  
  
"Yeah probably. But if not, you could just tell them again later," Mikasa yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night Sasha, Krista."   
  
  
Historia continued leaning on the sofa, watching her trod off to her room. Sasha leaned into her shoulder, voice a quiet whisper,"She looks good doesn't she?"   
  
  
"What? No- I mean yes she does, but no, not like I was looking at her that way," she argued, face a light shade of pink. Sasha pushed her, playfully.   
  
  
"You were staring. You always do, but hey, it's okay if you like girls, you know that? We wouldn't care anyways. We love you either way," Sasha said softly. She gave her a genuine smile to reassure the sincerity of her words.  
  
  
"So you guys know," Historia breathed. It was more of a statement than a question. She kept her eyes on the floor.   
  
  
"Yep! It wasn't that hard to figure out with all those Kristen Stewart posters in your room. And the femslash fanart. And your laptop wallpaper. And th-"  
  
  
"Okay Sasha, stop. Oh my god," she said quietly with her face in her hands. She looked up at Sasha with her hands still covering her face, peeking through her fingers. "Did you see my movie stash?"   
  
  
"Yeah, and I've actually seen a couple of them before. They're prett-"  
  
  
"Stop. Oh my goddddd. I need to be more discreet."   
  
  
Sasha let out a laugh that was probably loud enough to wake up Mikasa. Historia gave her a shove and declared that that night would be the end of her life.   
  
  
"Relaaaaax. Like I said, it's totally cool," Sasha yawned, eyes struggling to stay open. "I should probably go to bed too. I have a meeting in the morning. Goodnight!!"   
  
  
She took her time torturing Historia by making a big show of strutting off to her room. She threw her a few looks back as she did and winked and blew her kisses. Historia felt her face turn pink, but she rolled her eyes anyways. She walked off to her own room, and decided that one day her death certificate would say: 'Cause of death: embarrassment'   
  


* * *

  
"You're up early. Here," Mikasa said as she handed a cup of coffee to the sluggish girl and pushed her onto a stool by the kitchen bar.   
  
  
"Thanks," she gaped, eyes barely open. Sasha dragged herself out from her own room, in the same listless manner as Historia had.   
  
  
"Jesus christ. It's like a ritual for you guys. Go to sleep earlier, will ya?," Mikasa sighed as she slid over a second cup of coffee towards the second girl. "For your own sake."  
  
  
"You just don't get it, Mika. Sleep is for the weak," Sasha said, visibly better after a sip of coffee. Mikasa rolled her eyes, sliding two plates of eggs and toast over to the girls.  
  
  
"You're the best Mika." Historia took a bite of toast. Sasha shoveled the eggs into her mouth and nodded in agreement. Between the three girls, Mikasa was most like the motherly figure. She was the most level-headed, and she always took care of the them when they got sick or came home drunk or anything of the like. The three ate in silence for a while. It was nice.   
  
  
"Oh yeah, hey Sasha. About that charity race you were talking about yesterday, will it be really competitive? Or more of a laid-back kind of thing?" Historia asked, suddenly.   
  
  
"I mean it could be both. It just depends on yourself I guess," Sasha answered her, as she placed her plate into the sink. "I think Jean is gonna be there."  
  
  
Historia gritted her teeth. Jean. The three of them went to high school together, and Jean was one of Sasha's friends. The thing with Jean, though, was his tendency to always mock and underestimate Historia for her small, feminine stature. She couldn't stand him. Due to his enormous, grade school-like crush on Mikasa, he always did the most outrageous things to impress her. This charity race would be no different, and there was no way in hell she'd let that snobby little shit beat her at the race.   
  
  
"Yep. Competitive. I'm probably going to hire a personal trainer," she announced.  
  
  
"I know you hate Jean, but isn't this area you're forte? He was never as athletic as you, y'know," Sasha replied with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Little. Swifty."  
  
  
"Sasha!" She squealed, spilling some coffee on her shirt. Mikasa snorted. "NEVER speak of that name. Sure, I was the track star in highschool, but that was almost four years ago!"  
  
  
"Hm. Still shouldn't be a problem for you, Little Swi-" Historia slung her piece of toast at Sasha before she could finish.   
  
  
"Little Swiftyyyy!!!" Mikasa sang melodically as she picked up the piece of toast and waved it in front of her face.  "You wasted my food."  
  
  
"Oh my god. Mikasa, you too? You're suppose to be the mature one," Historia whined. Sasha stood behind Mikasa, using her as a human shield in case of any more flying breakfast projectiles. She had a big grin on her face. Mikasa shrugged.   
  
  
"LITTLE SWIFTYYYYYYYYYY!!" Sasha sang from behind her. Historia chased her around their apartment until they were both breathing heavily and taking cover behind the couches.    
  
  
"Hey Sasha, don't you have a meeting?" Mikasa called out from the kitchen. "Can you give me a ride to Eren's house on the way?"  
  
  
Sasha froze and checked the time with her phone.   
  
  
"Shit. I'm late," she ran into her room to change. "Krista this is your fault!"   
  
  
"You started it!" Historia shouted back, flopping onto the couch. "You're lucky you have a meeting! It's war."  
  
  
A few minutes later, Sasha materialized by the doorway, cleaned up and in day clothes. She stuck out her tongue.  
  
  
"Mikasa! Come on!! I'm going to be late!!!" She shouted, loudly. Historia swore she felt the floor shake.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
She walked to the front desk of her gym and spoke to the receptionist, a short and slim man who seemed like he had never smiled a day in his life.    
  
  
"Hey, I talked to the manager over the phone earlier," she said, excitedly. "I'm here to meet my trainer?"   
  
  
"Can you wait over there?" the man asked, ignoring her enthusiasm.  He gestured to the chairs beside the front door. She thanked him and plopped into the nearest seat. It was unexpectedly soft and bouncy. Historia checked her phone as she waited for her trainer to appear.   
  
  
**Mikasa:** _Do you want to eat in tonight?_  
  
**Sasha:** _Have a good day, Little Swifty :)_  
  
**Eren:** _Sorry about yesterday._   
  
  
She rolled her eyes at Sasha's text, ignoring it; she opened Eren's and told him it was okay before telling Mikasa she wanted to eat in.  She was so engrossed with her phone, she hadn't noticed the tall figure standing in front of her until she was startled by the sound of a very familiar voice.   
  
  
"Yo."   
  
  
It was strange. Where had she heard this voice?   
  
  
"Blondie."  
  
  
Was it here?     
  
  
She looked up slowly from her phone to face the voice owner. Her jaw dropped, literally. They stayed like that for a little bit, Historia staring up at the tall, freckle faced woman and the woman staring down at her. The last time she saw her was almost a month ago. Historia thought about her from time to time, but she never really looked for her or anything, and now here she was. Historia clenched her jaw and broke off their staring contest.  
  
  
"I have a name you know," she looked away, hiding the pink flush on her face. "You're like a baby. Ymir the baby. No object permanence. Not that I'm an object, I just stopped existing when you didn't see me because you're like a baby with the memory of a baby and I-"   
  
  
The brunette howled in laughter, cutting her off. "Look Krista, yes I know your name KRISTA. I remember you alright? Chill out," she said.  
  
  
"What do you want?" She grimaced and looked up at the taller woman.   
  
  
"I'm your trainer," Ymir smirked.  
  
  
"Okay and what does that ha- what? You're my _what?_ "  
  
  
"I know you expected that other guy but he can't compare to me. I mean look at me." She made a show of flexing again as she had done during their previous encounter.   
  
  
"I am looking at you. You don't even have to tell me to," she said, sharply. She watched another smirk creep up on Ymir's face and realized what her words must have sounded like.   
  
  
"Oh I don't?" The brunette said, grinning ear to ear.   
  
  
Historia ignored her smugness. "Okay, but seriously where's the guy?"   
  
  
"You don't even remember his name," Ymir said. "But you remember mine. It's meant to be."  
  
  
Historia decided she had enough and marched off to the front desk, demanding to talk to the manager. The conversation was short. She was told the guy Historia requested had quit the job weeks ago, and Ymir was their newest member so he wanted her to get some experience. Ymir stood beside him, with possibly the smuggest face expression she'd ever seen on a human being. Historia let out a long sigh and told him it would be okay.   
  
  
"Guess I gotta settle with you," she told the brunette as they walked towards the water fountain. Ymir leaned against the wall and looked down at the small blonde.  
  
  
  
"You won't regret it," she flashed her a big toothy smile. It looked so silly on her, Historia couldn't help but smile a little too. "So what is it you want to train for?"  
  
  
  
"My friend is organizing a race, and there's this guy I _have_ to beat," she told her. Ymir raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
"You don't like him do you?"  
  
  
  
"Nope. He's a little shit. So how are we getting ready for this?"  
  
  
  
"Well first we have to gradually build up your mileage, some long distance running to work on your endurance, and then maybe work on your speed," Ymir listed. She looked down at the scabs on her leg. "But I don't think you'll have a problem with that. You're pretty fast."   
  
  
Recalling their previous encounter, Historia giggled softly. For a second, Ymir looked surprised, and a soft red appeared under all those freckles, but she recovered in an instant.   
  
  
"Phone," she demanded, holding out her hand.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"How else am I supposed to tell you where to meet up?"  
  
  
"You ask me like a normal human being," Historia sighed and pulled out her phone. She dropped it onto the taller girl's hand. "Why do you always do that anyways? You can't just say one word and expect people to know what you're talking about."  
  
  
"Because I'm not a normal human being. I am named after a giant Norse monster after all," Ymir shrugged. She tossed the phone to the small blonde when she finished entering her information. "Here."  
  
  
"Guess I'll see you... tomorrow?" Historia fumbled with her phone, realizing there wasn't much left to say.   
  
  
"Guess so," the brunette gave her that big smile again. She felt her face turn pink. 

  
Historia walked out the doors and into the parking lot, holding back the urge to check her phone until she was in her car. There was no Ymir, but there was the addition of "Hot Gym Babe ;)" to her contact list. She smiled and thought that maybe this Ymir girl wasn't all that bad, that maybe she was just a dorky nerd, and a tall, hot one at that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Criticize the hell out of this chapter. It's sloppy I know. ੨( ･᷄ ︵･᷅ )ｼ I will do better!!! (I'll try. Won't promise this time bc I know I might be lazy and do a half assed job again. wooo.) BUT, I did decide to name the chapters and if any of you noticed, I also took slow burn out from the tags bc I realized this probably wouldn't count as slow burn as I hoped it would. Again, blame me. I suck. 
> 
>    
> Now about the actual content, that little scene with Sasha and Historia at night was totally not planned. It just happened. Slip of the hand. For the record, I wasn't implying KStew is a lesbian or anything, Historia is just a big nerd that has too many posters of hot girls in her room. 
> 
> Anyways, hope ya enjoyed!! Lemme know what you thought about this chapter!!


	4. Your.. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey-" the girl stopped and stared at her dark toned torso. Ymir usually didn't mind being open with her body. She had answered doors in the... nude, for lack of better terms, numerous of times whether it was for the pizza guy or an irritated neighbor, but at that moment she felt very embarrassed.
> 
>  "Sorry, um can you wait? Like in the living room or something?" She tightened her grip on the towel around her neck. The girl didn't answer her.
> 
>  "...Krista?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I've had a lot going on and -big surprise- I got very lazy too. In other news, today is a very special day!! I'm sure if you're from the US you've probably heard, but gay marriage was legalized in all 50 states today!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ It motivated me to finally finish this chapter lol hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> (Note: my writing still sucks. constructive criticism is welcomed.)

Her eyes fluttered open right as the clock hit 7:30AM. Ymir always woke up early no matter how late she went to bed. It was like a curse. Her thoughts were immediately occupied by the beautiful blonde she had spoken to just yesterday. The girl had a terrible personality despite her outer appearance. You'd think someone who looked like that, that being a _literal angel_ , would be a lot more soft spoken and gentle, but she was.. Ymir struggled to find a way to describe her... she was... the embodiment of.. ocean waves? Sometimes rough and angry, sometimes soft and subtle? It worked. Ymir smushed her face into her pillow to muffle her whining.  
  
  
"Ahhhh, I can't wait to see herrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
  
She squirmed and kicked her feet up and down in her bed, completely unaware of her roommate's incredulous stare until she heard the sound of throat clearing. Ymir propped herself up and met her gaze, her own expression much like that of a deer in headlights. After a torturous long pause, Annie bursted into a fit of laughter, crying almost.   
  
  
"Wh- what the hell are you _doing?_ " Annie finally managed. Ymir hurled a pillow at her roommate who deflected it with unparalleled skill.   
  
  
"I'm seeing her," Ymir said. Annie stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Seeing who?"  
  
  
" _Her._ Krista _._ I'm seeing her like _now_. This morning. Holy shit I gotta get dressed," Ymir sputtered, scrambling to get dressed. She dug through her pile of unfolded laundry, tossing various articles of clothing here and there until she found something she felt was appropriate. Ymir slipped on a dark long-sleeved shirt and turned to Annie.  
  
  
"Do you think this looks alright?"    
  
  
"Do you know what month it is?" Annie asked, clearly amused by her roommate's sudden loss of composure. Ymir rarely ever acted this way. She always had a calm and laid back demeanor even in the direst of situations.

  
"June? What does that have to do with anything?" She asked impatiently. She lifted up her right arm to smell her armpit, making Annie scrunch her face in disgust.    
  
  
"Exactly. Summer. So why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt when it's probably going to feel like hell outside?"  
  
  
"Oh," was all she said. 

  
After a lot of deliberating and changing in and out of clothing, she ended up wearing a white t-shirt with cut off sleeves that she'd created herself and a pair of soft pink running shorts. Ymir tousled Annie's hair and thanked her before sprinting out the door. 

 

* * *

  
  
Despite her frenzied morning, Ymir still arrived at the park before Krista. She didn't mind waiting; in fact, she was relieved to be there first. It would give her time to mentally prepare herself. She jogged in place to get rid of her jitters and then leaned on the back of her car, arms crossed. The petite blonde arrived shortly after in a black tank top paired with blue running shorts. Ymir became completely captivated by the slight sway in her hips and the way the bright morning sun made her hair seem to glimmer as the girl walked towards her. She made one last effort to pull herself together.   
  
  
"Wow, you look like shit," Ymir lied. She did look tired and sluggish but nowhere close to looking like shit.    
  
  
"Gee, thanks," Krista yawned. "I'm not exactly a morning person."  
  
  
"Yeah I can tell," Ymir replied with a grin. She continued staring at the smaller girl, taking note of how angelic she looked.  
  
  
"What?" Krista looked away. "Are you actually going to train me or not?"  
  
  
"Yeah, Blondie. We gotta stretch first though," Ymir answered her. She started trotting off to an empty bench. Krista followed after.   
  
  
"I really fucking hate that name," Krista said quietly.   
  
  
They started off at a slow jog to warm up before getting into the actual workout. Even at her worst, the girl was fast, almost too fast that Ymir had to actually struggle keep up with. Even so, she seemed to work only in short spurts of energy. She would be incredibly fast and agile for a while, but tire quickly after. Ymir was fast, not as fast as her, but she was steady. She trained the girl to become as steady as her, forcing her to slow down, to conserve her energy and use it over a longer period of time. Once finished with their work out, the two found an empty bench to rest at, though only Krista used the bench. Ymir laid sprawled across the grass with her hand on her forehead.   
  
  
"Holy. Fucking. Shit," she panted. She looked up at the blonde who was struggling to catch her breath too. She simply nodded at Ymir. They spent a short ten minutes like that, recovering from the hell of running. Ymir continued staring up at the sky, unaware that the blonde had dropped herself down beside her until she felt some grass fall onto her face.  
  
  
"Hey, want to go get breakfast?" Krista turned to her side and propped herself up on one elbow. She continued plucking handfuls of grass and tossing it at her. Ymir stared at her dumbfounded. "I'm guessing that's a no. I'm going by myself then, bye."  
  
  
Did she...did she really just offer to spend time with Ymir? Did that really just happen? Completely taken aback, she watched the girl stand up and pat away all the grass from her clothes, unable to speak until she started walking away.   
  
  
"Wait. I'm down," Ymir jogged to catch up to her. "Where to?"   
  
  
"My bakery," Krista said proudly. "Just follow my car okay?"  
  
  
"Sure, wait- You have a bakery?" Ymir asked dumbly. "Like a real one? Pastries and cakes and all that shit?"  
  
  
"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Krista spat defensively. Her eyes surveyed the brunette with a guarded expression.   
  
  
"God, no. I'm just surprised. Didn't think a little squirt like you could run a whole business on your own."   
  
  
"Well, I do! All by myself!" Krista chirped. Her expression seemed to do a whole 180. She practically skipped to her car. It was adorable.  
  
  
"Don't you think we should shower first? I feel gross," Ymir suggested. Usually, she could care less about how smelly and sweaty she was, but the idea of spending time with Krista in the state that she was in made her feel self-conscious. Krista crossed her arms and looked off into a distance, thinking for a bit.   
  
  
"Okay how about this: we go home and shower, and then I pick you up so we can go to my bakery?"  
  
  
"I'll text you my address," Ymir replied almost too eagerly. And with that, they parted ways, and as promised, Krista appeared at her apartment almost an hour later, completely revamped. Krista 2.0 wore a light floral dress with her hair braided up and tossed over her shoulder. Ymir, on the other hand, was still in the process of drying her hair and picking out something to wear. It probably wasn't the best idea to open the door in only her bra and underwear.   
  
  
"Hey-" the girl stopped and stared at her dark toned torso. Ymir usually didn't mind being open with her body. She had answered doors in the... nude, for lack of better terms, numerous of times whether it was for the pizza guy or an irritated neighbor, but at that moment she felt very embarrassed.  
  
  
"Sorry, um can you wait? Like in the living room or something?" She tightened her grip on the towel around her neck. The girl didn't answer her.  
  
  
"...Krista?"  
  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry!! Okay!!!"  
  
  
Without looking at her, the girl pushed through her and sat down, quite forcefully, on the couch.    
  
  
"Go get dressed," she waved her away.  
  
  
Ymir shrugged and went back to find something fresh to wear. Moments later, she heard a high pitched squeak followed by a deep grunt and realized her pretty guest must have met one of her roommates. The meathead one probably. She took one final look at herself before stepping out of her room. Reiner stood almost-naked in the kitchen except for a pair of boxers. (Thank god.) He was digging through the fridge, not paying her any attention. She turned to Ymir with a bewildered look.   
  
  
"Is- is this your..." the girl looked down to her fidgeting hands. "Your boyfriend?"  
  
  
The moment those last two words left her mouth, it was as if the world's fourth impact had taken place. That was it. The apartment nearly shook with the hysterical laughing of both parties. Ymir ended up on the floor curled up in fetal position, holding onto her stomach.   
  
  
"Wh- what? What is it? What's so funny!?"  
  
  
"Who is she? Oh my god is she the girl that fixed you up last month?" Reiner choked. Ymir seemed to be answering him, but what came out was heaves of air and laughter instead. She settled with nodding.   
  
  
"I don't get it. I'm leaving," Krista stormed out, she made it halfway to the door before she felt a strong grip pull her back.  
  
  
"Jeez. It's been a while since something that funny-" Ymir bursted into another fit of laughter. Krista pushed her away and continued towards the door when a taller, colossal-like man walked out from one of the rooms. He had a confused look on his face.   
  
  
"Wha-? Oh hi!" he waved when he saw Krista. Reiner walked over to him and draped his arm over the man's shoulder.   
  
  
"This is my boyfriend," he said, proudly. The taller man's face turned red.  
  
  
"Mhm, my name's Bertholdt by the way! Call me Bert," he held out his hand. The man seemed to be the most sensible in the room and the nicest too. "Did they.. do something?"  
  
  
"Nope, she just said something funny. Like reeaaaallly funny," Ymir said. She looked at Krista, trying to hold back her laughter.   
  
  
"You guys are assholes. Except Bert," Krista smiled at him and then turned to the shorter blonde man. "I don't even know your name, but you're an ass too."   
  
  
"Woah, woah. So fiesty. You've got strange taste Ymir!" He winked at Ymir. A bright shade of red began to show behind her freckles.  
  
  
"..Don't talk about her like she's food!" She snapped and looked shyly at her blonde companion who also seemed to be blushing.  
  
  
Bert smacked Reiner on the arm and scolded him, "Yeah Reiner! Don't be so rude!"   
  
  
The two began bickering, with Reiner making up excuses for being an ass and Bertholdt telling him he needed to be a lot nicer.  Ymir took this as an opportunity to escape. She grabbed Krista's wrist and ran out the apartment. Once out of her apartment complex, Krista yanked her hand away, and wordlessly led them to her car. A strange tension rose between the two of them, leaving Ymir feeling awkward and anxious. She definitely saw Krista blushing after that comment, but was it because Reiner indirectly called her strange or because she defended her? Who knows.   
  
  
The car ride to the bakery was short. The bakery itself was pretty easy to miss, probably why Ymir hadn't noticed it at all. The front was plain except for a large sign with the words: "Spring's First: Bakery & Cafe" written in white cursive letters. Ymir finally decided to make a bold move and break the silence.  
  
  
" 'Spring's First', huh?" She asked as the small blonde led her through the back door.   
  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty simple actually." She flicked on the lights and tossed on an apron. She crossed her arms and looked up at Ymir. "You know Lenz is my surname, right?" Lenz also means 'spring' in old German, and it was my first time opening a bakery so Spring's First - Lenz's First."   
  
  
"Hm," was all Ymir said. Her eyes scanned the venue, examining it. The interior was decorated minimally with modern round tables and chairs. The hanging lights were dim, but with the outdoor lights filtering in, the whole place seemed both lively and warm.   
  
  
"What do you think of it?" Krista beamed at her with expectant eyes. Ymir couldn't tell the difference between a high class bakery to an ordinary one, but her newest... client? Friend? Do personal trainers eat breakfast with their trainees? Whatever they were, the girl seemed to take a lot of pride in the bakery/cafe, and she wouldn't dare say anything to upset her, so she decided to just be honest.    
  
  
"Amazing. Feels very cozy," she said with a smile. Krista's eyes lit up and she nearly jumped in joy.   
  
  
"Thanks!" She squeaked and clasped her hands together. "So what do you want?"   
  
  
"Um, anyt-"  
  
  
"How about a ham egg and cheese croissant? Pretty standard, but I think you'd like it!"   
  
  
"Mm.. yeah that sound cool," Ymir answered compliantly. She wasn't really given a choice, but seeing how excited Krista was, she just couldn't refuse. Not like she had anything specific in mind anyways.    
  
  
"Call me if you need help reaching anything though," she winked at the smaller girl, hoping to get a rise out of her.   
  
  
"You really shouldn't insult the person preparing your food y'know," Krista countered with an edge to her voice. She gazed at Ymir with a sly look in her eyes.   
  
  
"Okay, okay, I take that back," Ymir replied with her hands up.   
  
  
"Thought so."   
  
  
She was shooed away so her cute little baker could work. Ymir found a table nearest the kitchen and sat down, content with the way things were. In contrast to her outer appearance, that being intimidating and confrontational, Ymir was actually very affectionate and emotional. The only downside to that was that she was also very anxious and bad with close relationships. She had so much to give, but she didn't always know how to express it, and as a result, she often came off as rude and detached.   
  
  
_Krista likes me to some extent right? She invited me for breakfast. She hasn't le-_  
  
  
A sudden vibrating noise interrupted her thoughts. Ymir followed the sound to it's source and found it to be Krista's cell phone. Her curiosity piqued upon seeing the blocked caller ID. Would it be too intrusive and creepy to answer it for her? She poked her head into the kitchen to see if Krista had noticed anything. The small blonde whirled around the kitchen, assembling their breakfast sandwiches and something else? Cookies maybe? Ymir decided to answer the call.   
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Hey, Historia?"  
  
  
"..Who's Historia?"  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
There was a long, eerie silence in which she could hear the caller's breathing, akin to a horror movie scene, before the line went dead. Feeling a sudden chill run down her spine, she set the phone down quietly and hopped back into her seat. Krista came out moments later with two large plates, humming cheerfully. She made another trip into the kitchen after setting down their meal and came out holding a pair of matching mugs. She flashed her a bright smile and set one of the mugs down in front of Ymir. The girl was like a bright ray of sunshine, but even that couldn't fade the uneasiness she felt.   
  
  
"Hey, I didn't take that long. Were you really that hungry?" Krista asked once she noticed the disturbed look on her face.   
  
  
Ymir pulled herself out of the trance and glanced at her mug. It was a matte black save for the white cat eyes and whiskers that were painted onto the center. The rim was curled up at the corners giving the impression of cat ears. It was very cute. Just like Krista.    
  
  
"Nope, I was just thinking about how cute you looked," Ymir said smugly, knowing that it would throw her off. Ymir was an expert at turning others' attention away from herself.    
  
  
"Oh, I think you're cute too," Krista said casually. Almost instantaneously, her expression twisted into surprise as if she couldn't believe she'd said it aloud.   
  
  
"I- I mean- I-  You're cute like... in an aesthetically pleasing way. You're aesthetically pleasing! That's what I meant. That's all," she blurted out quickly and shoved the sandwich into her mouth. She chewed loudly and looked out the window, a rosy flush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
  
Ymir watched the girl chew obnoxiously and broke into a soft laughter. Krista turned to glare at her. She looked like a pouting child, especially with all those crumbs on the side of her mouth.    
  
  
"Whatever, you say Princess," she said as she plucked them off from the girl's face. Krista stopped chewing and stared intently into her eyes. And suddenly, without their usual bantering, everything became very still.   
  
  
After a while, Ymir began to feel uncomfortable and decided to say something to break off their staring contest. "Wha-"  
  
  
"God, you suck at giving nicknames!" Krista said before she could finish. "Princess?! Princess?!?! Really?!!?"  
  
  
Ymir didn't answer her. Instead, she smiled and bit into her sandwich, deciding that she'd worry about the phone call another day. Krista was here, in the flesh, and not in her mind as she'd always been. She wanted to cherish every moment she could with her.   
  
  
"You're very cute, Krista," she finally said.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooowee. I feel like my writing has been getting worse and worse. I'm so sorry!! Please let me know of any errors that I need to fix. This chapter was suuuuuper cheesy, I know, but I hope it was cute? I was aiming for something cute? ha.. btw did anyone catch that Evangelion reference? :) 
> 
> Now about Krista's bakery/cafe, this is kind of a random little detail that I don't think anyone would care, but this is what I imagined the hanging lights to look like: (http://www.shadesoflight.com/industrial-cage-work-light_pendant.html) Super cute right? 
> 
> Also, the matching mugs look like this: (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/130604457919724544/) Ahhhhh, if only I had those. 
> 
> Aaaand, lastly, disclaimer: I know nothing about training for marathons/races so that part was kind of just me making up stuff after a quick google search. Thanks for reading!!


	5. Ymir Is Bad With Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Oi, blondie," Ymir said suddenly. "You look spaced out, you alright?"
> 
> "Don't call me that. I'm alright," she lied. No way was she going to let Ymir know. Not yet at least.
> 
> "What? You still thinking about what I said about Micah earlier?" Ymir grinned, elbowing Historia in the side playfully.
> 
> "For the hundredth time, it's Mikasa, and no I don't ca-"
> 
> "I think you're stunning compared to her," Ymir cut her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst! The next segment in a six part installment of love and truth! ...Or just badly written fanfic ha..

The next month and a half is easily the best of her life. Historia has never been a morning person in any sense of the term, but the thought of being the first to see Ymir in the mornings, that mornings have become forever associated with Ymir, the thought of that, has made it _that_ much easier to get up. Their daily training sessions usually lasted from an hour to an hour and a half for at least three times a week, and it became ritual for the two to eat breakfast together afterwards. The mornings had become Historia's favorite time of the day. Mornings reminded her of sweatiness, shirts sticking to skin, morning dew on grass, and the feeling of running side by side with her tall companion. Mornings were absolutely incredible.. but sometimes she felt it wasn't enough. She wanted more of Ymir, more of her. 

All Historia wanted to do was spend more time with her, to do something fun or just simply hang out, but she was afraid to be honest and put her feelings out in the open like that, so she chose to be childish about it instead. Historia grew obsessed with thoughts of how to "trick" Ymir into spending more time with her. She even thought of faking an injury, something small of course, like a sprained ankle, so that she could get Ymir to carry her back and nurse her back to health. Kill two birds with one stone. But in the end, she never went through with any of her ridiculous ideas. She could never bring herself to lie to the girl like that.    
  
  
Fortunately for her, Historia was hit with a stroke of luck when Sasha arranged an event for their group of friends. It's easier to hang out in a group of friends right? Not too suspicious. Not too obvious. The only issue was asking her. Her anxiety shot through the roof just thinking about it. When would she do it? While they're running? When they first see each other? When they say goodbye? When they eat breakfast together? Her thoughts went wild. 

  
"Krista, you coming or what?" Ymir called over her shoulder. She stood by a bench near a large sycamore tree, stretching her arms up over her head. She looked so elegant and attractive at the same time, that it startled Historia for a moment.   
  
  
She jogged up to Ymir and decided to take the plunge.  
  
  
"I'm going to a laser show with my friends tonight," she said quietly without making eye contact with Ymir.  
  
  
"That sounds nice," Ymir answered in her normal tone of voice.    
  
  
"We have one seat left in the car so one more person could come."  
  
  
"Shit, are you inviting me?"  
  
   
Historia looked up at her slowly.

  
"Yes.. but it's... an obligatory invitation?"  
  
  
Ymir stared at her with a confused expression. Historia crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other leg. She took a deep breath.  
  
  
"Because you do a good job of training me."  
  
  
"Well, Princess, I mean you kinda.. pay me? Glad you think I'm doing my job right." Ymir paused for a second before a sly smile crept on her face. "Why don't you just admit it?"  
  
  
"Admit what?" Historia squeaked. She knew exactly where this was going.   
  
  
" _You_ just want to hang out with _me._ " Ymir pointed her finger to Historia and then to herself.   
  
  
"Wrong. With me and my _friends_ ," Historia countered lamely, in the same exaggerated tone Ymir had used.  
  
  
"Yeaaaahh... sounds like the same thing to me," Ymir said with a smug expression.  
  
  
"Okay I was just being nice. Don't come then," Historia retorted. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Her only chance and she'd just fucked it up.   
  
  
Ymir suddenly widened her eyes and stuck out her lip ever so slightly. The contrast to her previous expression was astonishing.   
  
  
"Aw, I actually wanted to come though.. too bad I guess.." she said dejectedly.  Historia felt her heart melt. Was this the infamous "puppy face" everyone spoke about? If so, it was irresistible, and Ymir won her over the moment she said "Aw".    
  
  
"Okay whatever, you can come," she said quickly. Ymir's expression changed immediately, bringing her back to her usual snarky, sarcastic self.  
  
  
"Hell yeah! That's one for Hot Gym Babe and zero for Princess Blondie! Works like a charm!" She snapped and pointed two finger guns at Historia.  
  
  
Historia rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

  
"Krista!" Mikasa shouted from her room. "Where'd you put the lawn chairs?"  
  
  
Krista had spent the last ten minutes pacing back and forth in the living room with her phone in hand. She hadn't received a text or call from Ymir since the morning, and they were leaving in a half hour. What if she changed her mind? What if she found Historia to be annoying and only accepted her invitation out of pity?   
  
  
"Hey! Krista!!" Mikasa stood in front of her with her hands crossed. "Krista to earth. Helloooo?"  
  
  
"Ah, sorry! I kind of zoned out," Historia said wistfully. Sasha emerged from her room with a handful of blankets and spreads.  
  
  
"What? Your girlfriend, is she gonna be a no-show?" Sasha said. The last two words felt like two stabs to the heart.   
  
  
"Sasha!" Historia exclaimed. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "She's not my girlfriend and I don't know, okay?"   
  
  
"Okayy, but hey even if she doesn't show up, I mean you have us! Two super incredibly cute girls to hang out with too," Sasha said warmly with her arm around Mikasa. Mikasa smiled in agreement.  
  
  
"Thanks," Krista muttered, unable to hide her disappointment. A sudden knock on the door jolted her back to life. She practically ran to the door, slamming it open almost instantly.  
  
  
_Please be her. Please be her. Please._

  
"Woah, hey Blondie," Ymir greeted her with both her hands up in the air to show she meant no harm. "Sorry I was caught up with work all day."   
  
  
Historia felt a wash of relief flow through her. It quickly melted into excitement, and she could've jumped into the taller girl's arms in a warm embrace right on the spot, but she settled with a little kick to her leg instead.   
  
  
"Ow, jeez I am here aren't I?" Ymir pouted, rubbing her leg.   
  
  
"You're late!! Help us load the car!"   
  
  
"Oka-" Ymir stopped when she saw Sasha and Mikasa. "You didn't tell me you had cute roommates."  
  
  
"Hi!" Sasha blurted loudly before Historia could say anything. "I'm Sasha!! You must be Ymir!"  
  
  
She held her hand out. Ymir shook it and turned to Mikasa.   
  
  
"Mikasa. Nice to meet you, Ymir," she said right before the door swung open again.   
  
  
Connie stood at the doorway, holding onto the sides and breathing heavily. They all turned their attention to him.  
  
  
"You just _had_ to live on the ninth floor. The elevator just _had_ to be broken today. Of _all_ days," He panted. Sweat dripped from his brow. "God damn it, what else do I have to carr-"  
  
  
He stopped when he saw Ymir. "Jeez why is _everyone_ taller than me?!"   
  
  
Ymir pushed Krista in front of her and patted her head. "Not this one."   
  
  
The rest of the roommates broke into muffled laughter. Ymir's smart comment earned her another kick to the shin.   
  
  
"Fuck!! Ow!! I was kidding!"   
  
  
"Just sit over there if you aren't going to help," Historia yelled at her. To everyone's surprise, Ymir trotted over to the couch and plopped herself down. She even looked up and flashed a pompous smile as if to finish off her act of defiance in a big F- U.  
  
  
"Suit yourself," Historia snapped and went back to her room to look for extra towels. The rest of her friends returned to their tasks, all helping to load the car. The laser show would be outdoors at the foot of Colossal Mountain. It wasn't actually a mountain, just a very, _very_  large mass of exposed rock. The laser show itself was free of charge, and that of course meant, they'd have to bring their own blankets, snacks, and drinks, whatever they needed to make themselves comfortable.   
  
  
It's times like these when living on the ninth floor sucked thoroughly. It's times like these when she needed an extra set of hands. She invited Ymir over, but would it really kill her to help out even a little? Why was she so worried about Ymir not coming in the first place? Why did it matter? The girl is an asshole... Even with all those nice muscles and countless freckles ...and that stupid smirk she always had on her face...  
  
  
_Ahhh Historia!! What are you thinking?!?! Stop it!!! This is Ymir you're thinking about. Ymir, the girl with the_ worst _personality imaginable.  
  
  
_ Historia shook her head and smacked her cheeks with both hands in an attempt to free her thoughts. She focused on finding more towels and started off towards the living room. She stopped when she saw Ymir chatting with Mikasa.  
  
  
She swallowed, feeling her heart twist a little, but continued standing from a distance and watching the scene play out. Ymir leaned into Mikasa, laughing at something she said. Historia stormed towards the two and wedged herself between them. 

  
  
"You really should help out," she said sharply and dropped the towels into Ymir's arms.   
  
  
"I think Sasha was looking for you Mika," she said without breaking her stare from Ymir. Ymir returned her stare with one mixed with surprise and curiosity.  
  
  
"Okay, you two hurry up too!" Mikasa said and waved at Ymir before heading towards the door.   
  
  
"..What was _that_?" Ymir asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
  
"I... I just think you should help out since we're giving you a ride and all," Historia said with her arms crossed.   
  
  
"You invited me," Ymir answered her skeptically.  
  
  
"So? That doesn't mean you can just sit around," Historia said as she picked up the lawn chairs left beside the door. "C'mon."  
  
  
A strange silence filled the small space between the two girls again. The same strange silence Historia felt on the car ride to her bakery after meeting Reiner. They were on the 6th floor when Historia remembered that the whole point of this trip was to get to know Ymir more. Definitely not to spend it being petty over little things.  
  
  
"So.. what do you think of my roommates?" Historia asked, breaking the silence.  
  
  
"They're cool," Ymir said plainly. Historia looked up at her with an annoyed expression.  
  
  
"Wow, very descriptive of you," Historia said sarcastically. Ymir glanced down at her and chuckled a little.  
  
  
"Okay, well... the bald kid- what was his name?"  
  
  
"Connie."  
  
  
"Yeah, Conner he's-"  
  
  
"It's Connie," Historia giggled. "Not only do you give bad nicknames, you're also bad at names! Christ, Ymir."  
  
  
"Whatever same shit, he's a bit of a knucklehead, but I feel like he's got a good sense of humor.. We could get along well."  
  
  
Historia nodded. They were about halfway down the stairs.   
  
  
"And Sasha- I know I got that one right- She's.. familiar? I feel like I've met her before," Ymir said.   
  
  
"I felt that way the first time I met her too honestly," Historia agreed.  
  
  
Third floor.    
  
  
"Yeah, and then there's that Micah girl. Sh-"  
  
  
"It's Mikasa. We call her Mika. Not Micah," Historia said quietly and clenched her jaw.    
  
  
"Yeah, whatever, she's a real beauty. Those eyes on her.. god, I could lose myself in those," she looked over and gauged Historia's reaction.

  
Second floor.

  
Historia felt a sudden pang of jealousy again, but she decided to try to let it go instead of letting it bother her.    
  
  
"Yeah, she is," she said finally.  
  
  
They remained silent after that until they reached the car where Connie had his head stuck in the trunk of the van. He was trying to rearrange everything so his cooler would fit. Sasha stood next to him complaining.   
  
  
"Connie, why would you need to bring a cooler? Just buy the drinks when get there!"   
  
  
"That's such a waste of money," he whined.   
  
  
Mikasa stood leaned against the car, watching the two bicker.   
  
  
"What are we waiting for? Shove that thing in there and let's get going!" Ymir said loudly after tossing the towels into the back at random.    
  
  
"Well, for one, they're probably waiting for me," a voice echoed from behind her. Historia turned around to meet Eren and a smaller blonde boy.   
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ymir asked in a hostile tone.   
  
  
"Eren Jaeger," he gritted his teeth and took a step towards her. The blonde kid behind him grabbed his arm and tugged him away.   
  
  
"Eren, you don't always have to fight everyone you meet," Mikasa said as she plugged herself between Eren and Ymir. "My brother. Sorry, he's quite temperamental."   
  
  
"Mika, what the hell! I am not!"   
  
  
"Eren.."    
  
  
"I'm really fucking not Mikasa! Armin let go of me!" He yanked his arm away from the blonde boy.  
  
  
"Oh shut up, Eren. Listen to your sister once in a while," Connie added. He looked annoyed.  
  
  
"Conn-" Eren started, but was cut off by Sasha.  
  
  
"Alright, we're ready to go! Get in everyone!! No more arguing!!"   
  
  
Eren glared at Ymir one last time before taking shotgun. Mikasa drove, leaving Sasha and Connie to the center seats, and Ymir, Historia and Armin squished in the back. Not that it was uncomfortable. Historia could just feel Ymir's thighs touching hers. It made her a little nervous. Connie suggested they play a road trip game to ease the tension since the car ride was going to last another hour and a half or so. It was an agonizing long trip that Historia spent staring out the window majority of the time.   
  
  
She filtered out the others and dove into her own thoughts. The Reiss family. Only Mikasa knew about that. Would her friends still be her friends once they found out she was the product of a late drunken one night stand? And what more, the bastard of a multi-millionaire CEO of the largest international hotel company? Would they care? Would Ymir care? She had grown close to the girl the past month and it would tear her apart to lose her. How woul-  
  
  
"-Oi, blondie," Ymir said suddenly. "You look spaced out, you alright?"  
  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm alright," she lied. No way was she going to let Ymir know. Not yet at least.  
  
  
"What? You still thinking about what I said about Micah earlier?" Ymir grinned, elbowing Historia in the side playfully.  
  
  
"For the hundredth time, it's Mikasa, and no I don't ca-"  
  
  
"I think you're stunning compared to her," Ymir cut her off. She stared at her expectantly with a softened expression. Historia felt her heart skip a beat and struggled to find words to say.  She found herself unable break her stare from the brunette again. Just like the first time they met. The way the sunlight shone on Ymir, on and off as their car drove pass large trees, the way the light made Ymir's eyes glisten, the feeling of Ymir's leg against her own, even the loud chattering of the rest of the group- it was all overwhelming her. Ymir continued staring at her, waiting.  
  
  
"I-"  
  
  
"Oh! By the way! It would've been hell organizing this race for St. Maria's without all of you! Thanks for all the help the past month guys!" Sasha announced suddenly, saving Historia from making a fool of herself. She had never been so thankful for Sasha's abruptions as she had been in that moment. Sasha turned around and flashed everyone a quick smile.  
  
  
"No problem!"   
  
  
"Of course, Sas-" Mikasa started.  
  
  
"Wait. What did you say?"  
  
  
Historia looked at Ymir upon hearing her voice. She looked sick.   
  
  
"Uhh.. thanks for all the help?" Sasha said, confused. She kept her eyes on the road.    
  
  
"No before that.." Ymir leaned in towards the center of the van. "Race for what?"  
  
  
"Oh! St. Maria's!" Sasha answered in her usual chirpy voice.   
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Why what?"  
  
  
"Why the race, is what she's asking," Historia answered for her. She had grown used to Ymir's jargon.   
  
  
"You never told her Krista? It's closing down that's why! The whole place is about out of funding."  
  
  
Ymir fell back against the seat, slouching down further than usual. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.   
  
  
"Is everything.. okay?"   
  
  
_What a dumb question. Does she look okay?_  
  
  
"No, it's just.. I'm kind of grew up there?"   
  
  
"No way! Me too!" Sasha squealed excitedly. Mikasa laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Sasha could be so insensitive sometimes.   
  
  
"I mean, I was from there too," she said this time more quietly. No one said anything for a while. They were all waiting for Ymir.  
  
  
"...You're that girl that always stole extra bread from the kitchen!" Ymir said suddenly. Historia felt relieved hearing her voice.   
  
  
"Yep. I have a big appetite you know. But I wonder why I don't rem- wait... aren't you that kid that always flicked off the director?!"  
  
  
"Yeah that's me," Ymir said proudly. Her expression quickly dissolved into sorrow. "Shit, is the place really going down?"  
  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're having this whole charity race to raise more money!"   
  
  
Historia looked from the back of Sasha's head to Ymir. It was the first time she'd seen her look so sad. They've spent a lot of time bickering and talking casually, but this is what she was looking for. She wanted to know what Ymir looked like when she was sad, happy, reckless, idiotic, scared- all of it. Overwhelming as it was, this was it. She grabbed Ymir's hand and squeezed it.   
  
  
"We'll save St. Maria's. Don't worry," Historia reassured her. She flashed her a warm smile.   
  
  
"Yeah, we're all helping out. Everything will turn out okay," Mikasa added. "I mean even Eren is helping!"  
  
  
She turned to him, but he didn't look up from his handheld game. He just grunted in agreement.    
  
  
The rest of the group started discussing more ways to make the event larger so they could gain more donations. Historia felt a sudden soft pressure around her hand and realized she was still holding Ymir's hand. Ymir squeezed her hand again.   
  
  
"Thanks," Ymir said softly.   
  
  
Historia looked at her, this time knowing exactly what to say.   
  
  
"We'll save St. Maria's. I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey. Sorry this chapter took so long. It's been sitting in my drafts for weeks, and I had a hard time deciding where I wanted the story to go. Please forgive me!! 
> 
> Now about the chapter: Introduction of Armin!! (Even though he said like nothing), Colossal Mountain (American readers!! Anyone ever been to Stone Mountain? The laser show idea was inspired by it!!), some info of Ymir's past? :0 and last but not least, a little jealous bit of Historia!! Sound the drums! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! It means the world to me that you guys actually enjoy this.. It's my first time writing a fic afterall. As always, please leave comments and feedback, let me know what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> Oh, and the part when Ymir snaps her fingers and "points finger guns" at Historia looks like this: (http://data.whicdn.com/images/66614184/original.gif)


End file.
